Not the whole Truth
by XxAutumnLacexX
Summary: Something strange happens to Ginny and someone who's name starts with an 'M' and some unexpected visitors who might help with LV
1. Chapter 1

**Not the whole truth**

Harry watched as Ron yelled at his little sister about her ex-boyfriend, Dean. "You have no control over me, Ron. Harry! If you are just going to stand there and let him yell at me then I don't want to speak to either of you." Ginny turned and left the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry exchanged serious looks. Ginny had recently broke-off her relationship with Dean and Ron wanted to stop her before she got a new one.

Ginny ran past Professor McGonagall in the hall who shouted at her for going to fast. "Miss Weasley! Slow down!" Ginny wiped the tears out of her eye and kept running until she ran into someone. She fell to the ground with her red hair in her face. "Hey! Watch it!" said a crude voice. "Oh. I didn't know it was you." it said more softly.

Ginny brushed the hair out of her face to see a blond boy standing in front of her. "Sorry Malfoy." Ginny cried and sniffed. "What's wrong?" Malfoy asked softly. "Nothing." Ginny replied coldly. Malfoy bent down in front of her. "Here. Let me help you up." He hekd out his hand. Ginny hesitated then grabbed his hand. He pulled her up.

"Thank you." Ginny said politely. Malfoy smiled, his pale face turning into a dark pink color. "So, why are you crying? Does it have to do with Potter?" By the look in his eye, Ginny could tell Malfoy was truely interested in what was wrong with her. "yeah." She answered. Malfoy still had a hold of her hand. He reached up with his other hand and put it on the side of her face.

"Let me, make you feel better." malfoy whispered. Ginny didn't pull away. What was he going to do? He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against her's. She returned the kiss. He pulled away. "I am sorry." Ginny shook her head. "Don't be." She put her hand on his chest and he grabbed it. They stared into each other's eyes. Then, they heard footsteps.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned the corner and stopped. Ron pretty much had steam coming out of his ears. "Get your hands off her!" Ron yelled. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed Malfoy again. "Should we turn back?" Ginny whispered in Malfoy's ear. He nodded.

Ginny's body began to transform. Her hair became brown and her eyes became blue. Malfoy's hair turned brown anbd his eyes turned blue aswell. They were two totally different people!

Hang on for a while. I need to think of more to write. Give me suggestions if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Deal

The Real Deal

The girl who was Ginny smiled at the looks on Ron, Hermione, and Harry's faces. "Hey. It was fun to be Ginny Weasley but I want to be me again." She said. Ron spoke first. "Who are you?" He asked. The gilr smiled again. "I am Flare Kilik and this is my boyfriend Zale Snave. The real Ginny and Malfoy are in hiding while we look for an evil woman named Zayda who is searching for a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. Heard of him?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry nodded. "Yeah. He killed my parents. Can we help?" He asked. Flare smiled.

"That would be great. We need to know more about this guy before we can get rid of Zayda. We will return in due time. Expect us within the next few hours with your friends." The guy named Zale said. Harry nodded and looked at his friends. Zale and Flare disappeared into nowhere.

"That was wicked." Ron said. Harry nodded. The three of them continued to walk down the hall as if nothing had happened. A girl came around the corner and almost ran into Harry. "Cho!" He said stopping. The girl smiled. "Hello Harry." She backed up and went around the three of them. Harry watched Cho leave. Hermione noticed him and smiled.

Dinner was silent four the three of them. THey ate and quickly went back to the hall they ran into the two strangers. They were standing there with the real Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley next to them, holding hands! Ron lost his cool.

"You foul git! Let go of my sister." Ron yelled while running up to the two of them. Malfoy smiled at Ginny and shook his head. "No. She is mine." He said. That freaked Harry out real bad. "Hey! That is enough!" He yelled. Zale and Flare sighed.

"Alright. We need info right now. Tell us about Lord Voldemort." Flare said. Harry nodded. "He is a evil wizard. He finds weaknesses in his enemies and uses it against them." that was all he came up with. "That sounds like something Zayda would get herself into. Do you know where he is?" Flare asked. Harry shook his head.

"No one can find him. He is never seen by anyone." Hermione reasoned. Flare bit her lower lip. "That is going to be hard. Got any thing that has his scent? I am a dragon and a vampire. I have extra senses." Flare said. "There is no way you can be both of them and human." Hermione said. Flare shrugged. "Watch." Her hand turned black because she had scales. Black fire came out of Flare's fingertips. "Anyway. Anything I could track him with?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. This," He pulled out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to Flare.

"This will help plenty. Thank you. If you see a woman with dirty blond hair, a pink tanktop and purple skirt on, that is Zayda. Avoid her with all your might. I mean it. We will return once our job is done. I have a mission to fulfill." Flare said. She was awesome, Ron was starting to like her. Hermione looked angry when she saw him gawking at her. "Good bye. Fare well." Flare said. Her and Zale disappeared.

Harry looked mad at Malfoy and Ginny and couldn't understand why. He just ignored them and walked away. Ron was avoiding Hermione. Ginny was madly falling for Malfoy and got a thrill when she sees Harry glaring at Malfoy.

Ha Ha! Wait for the next chapter! R&R!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

-Flare :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Forever

**Forever**

Ginny passed Harry and Ron in the hall with Malfoy attached to her arm. Harry was a little upset about the latest pairings but didn't show it. Ginny could actually notice Harry didn't like it, but, she let it pass. She glanced up at Malfoy. He was smiling down at her.

"What?" Ginny asked. Malfoy shook his head and looked staight in front of them. "Nothing. So," He looked back down at her. "Do you think that girl can stop You-Know-Who?" He asked. Ginny shrugged and looked at him. "I don't know." She said.

"How did we get together? I would think we to be the least likliest couple. Any ideas?" Ginny asked. "I don't know. Let's get some sleep. Good night. This is your stop." They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Malfoy ben down and kissed her cheek. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She kissed him deeply.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Tell me we will be together forever." Ginny whispered. Malfoy smiled. "We will." He said and pulled her into his arms. Ginny closed her eyes and put her head and put it on his chest. "If you fall asleep I won't be able to put you into your dorm, so, you need to go to bed now." Malfoy whispered. Ginny nodded. "Okay. Good night." She let him go and walked in to the common room.

**The End.**

**Sorry for cutting it short. This will be the end. Nothing else to say. If I decide to, I will write more. Until then, this story will be completed.**


End file.
